


First Date

by Aloneindarknes7



Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, First Dates, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes on his first date and it seems a bit familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for Hellboy in a while but I wanted to finish this fic. Sorry to say it was more John interacting with another character instead of Hellboy. But I might upload my other, older Hellboy fics if there's enough interest in reading them.

“This is really nice,” John smiled at the other agent as they sat down on the park bench. The air was beginning to heat with the upcoming spring season but winter still tried to cling around every windy breeze, giving John the perfect excuse to wear his lucky jacket. It was the same jacket he had been wearing when he went on his first date with Laura and that night had ended with his first kiss. He was hoping to get the same results. He really did like Cole and he had been thrilled when the other agent had asked him out on a date. “Thanks for inviting me out tonight.”

“Yeah, it always feels like being reborn when you can get the chance to get away from the bureau for a few hours. You kind of forget about real life when you’re down there all the time.” Cole commented as he looked around the park. The flower bushes were just beginning to become full of buds, waiting for the right time to bloom.

John nodded as he agreed and took a sip of his coffee. “It’s easy to get caught up in all the action and adventure.” Cole had shown him the small coffee shop after dinner which John agreed had the best pastries after trying the specialty of the day. The coffee wasn’t anything too amazing but John had learned to stop being picky about the beverage that helped keep him moving during the long weeks. Over a year of working with Hellboy would change anyone’s opinion on what coffee’s purpose was in life.

“It is, but it’s nice to take the time to slow things down and focus on the normal life goals instead of the goals of saving the world and stopping demons.” Cole looked at John and smiled softly.

“Normal life goals, such as?” John asked. The past months of working alongside Hellboy made him almost forget what was considered normal. His current goals were more concerned with working on his aim, cardio, and ancient chants so he would be more useful for the next mission. 

“Yeah, you know, the whole finding a career, finding someone to fall in love with, eventually settling down in a house with a big yard and getting a dog. We both already have our careers,” Cole shifted his coffee to one hand as he gently cupped John’s face and leaned in. “I think it’s about time we searched for love,” his breath wafted over John’s soft skin. John knew that the line was cheesy but he didn’t care and the agent closed his eyes to the heavy scent of coffee rolling over him as he tilted his head for the approaching kiss.

“Son of a—” Cole shouted and jerked away from John. John frowned and opened his eyes as he watched Cole press a hand to his forehead.

“Are, are you okay?” John stuttered as he tried to figure out what had happened. “What happened?” John instantly fussed as Cole stood up and began to look around.

“I think some punk just threw a rock at me or something.” Cole glared around the park. “God damn homophobes,” he cursed under his breath.

John’s eyes widened as he remembered being struck with a rock when he had been out getting coffee with Liz last year. Cole continued to survey the park to look for the one accountable for throwing the rock, John turned his eyes to the rooftops. He smirked as he watched a spot of red appear on a rooftop and then quickly duck down again.

“Maybe we should head back and get that looked at?” John declared as he stood up.

“It’s not that bad,” Cole shrugged as he pulled his hand away. He scowled at the slight amount of blood on his fingertips.

John shook his head. “It’s bleeding, Cole. Come on; let me bandage that up for you. I’ll even kiss it and make it better if you don’t begrudge me for my fussing.”

“Well, that sounds promising,” Cole smiled, “but this wasn’t exactly the way I was hoping this date would go.”

“In our field of work, you really should be used to things not going the way we plan and getting a bit dangerous instead.” John reminded as he waited for Cole to walk in step with him on their way back. His stomach was beginning to twist with excitement and John felt bad knowing that it had nothing to do with Cole.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

“And there we go.” John tossed the wrappers for the Band-Aid into the trash. “One last touch and you’re good to go.” He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss below the small cut. “Thank you for a lovely evening, Cole.”

“Thank you for the patch job,” Cole stood up and carefully placed a hand under John’s chin, tipping his head up. “It’s not too late to still end this date on a good note.”

“I’m sorry, Cole, but it is kind of late and I have to wake up early tomorrow.” John stepped away from the other agent and offered a sad smile.

“Was it me?” Cole asked, mimicking John’s smile.

“No,” John shook his head. “It’s me and someone else.” A real, bright smile formed on his face. “Trust me, it’s definitely someone else.” Cole nodded in understanding but John knew that the other agent didn’t really understand at all. John hoped they could continue to be professional with one another though.

John walked down the familiar hallway to Hellboy’s bedroom and felt his heartbeat pick up as he pushed open the door. He felt more nervous than he had the first time he had walked through the enormous excuse of a door.

“You’re back early from your date.” Hellboy nonchalantly pointed out as he looked up from a magazine he was nonchalantly flipping through. John smirked and looked around the room with a shrug, much like he had when he had earlier denied Hellboy’s invitation to watch TV while explaining his previous engagements.

“Yeah, the strangest thing happened, Cole got hit in the head with a rock when we were in the park.” John smiled as Hellboy looked away from him and back down to the magazine. 

“That doesn’t seem that strange, compared to the strange things we normally face.” Hellboy commented.

“It’s not, but it was strange that the same thing had happened to me when I took Liz out for coffee last year for the first time. It’s almost as if there’s some sort of jealous creature out there, trying to make sure I end up lonely the rest of my life or something.” John walked over to Hellboy’s bed and sat down on the edge, near Hellboy’s feet.

Hellboy shifted his feet closer to the middle of the bed to make room for John. “Maybe we should get on the case,” Hellboy joked weakly.

“But I think if we caught the creature, we’d figure out that it doesn’t really want to ruin my dates, but it’s just lonely too. It probably figured why not be lonely together? Misery loves company, after all.” John placed his hand on Hellboy’s arm, seeking his attention. “Except that if we’re together then we’re not really lonely anymore.”

“So you’re saying you’d, what, date this creature? Even if it had started being out to get you because it thought you were after his girl?” Hellboy asked, dropping all pretense of not being interested in the conversation as he met John’s gaze. 

“Yeah, because feelings can change,” John licked his lips, “and some feelings don’t change.”

“What does that mean?” Hellboy’s face scrunched up with confusion and John bit down the urge to laugh. 

“It means that if I had known it was a choice, even before I asked Liz out, I would have asked you out, Hellboy.” John admitted. “I just didn’t know you were interested in more than just girls.”

“Well that makes two of us, until earlier tonight.” Hellboy moved his hand to rest on John’s thigh. “Now that the cat’s out of the bag, what does that mean for us?”

“It means that I ended my date without getting my kiss.” John let his eyes drop down to Hellboy’s lips expectantly. 

Hellboy smirked. “I can take care of that easily.” He moved forward to press their mouths together and John melted against him with a pleased hum.


End file.
